Sharing the Same Tears
by NinjaChicks
Summary: Michiru is gravely injured, see how Haruka deals with it. Rated PG13 for language and violence. Indefinite Hiatus
1. The Fight

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Characters. This takes place just after the Sailor Moon Stars series.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The Fight  
  
The wind blew through the leaves of the trees of the park, yet there were none of the expected sound, the only sounds there were, were sounds of heavy fighting. The sailor senshi were busy fighting, not the usual single monster, but hundreds of them.  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were off to the side, surrounded by a throng of the monsters. The two outer senshi were back to back, defending each other's back, their steps were in sync as they attacked, each using their talismans. Through their body contact they knew when to duck an attack that came from the opposite direction.  
  
Sailor Moon and the inner senshi were also there, fighting the monsters as pairs or individually. Sailor Mercury was using her minicomputer trying to find any possible weaknesses that would aid them in their fight. While she did that, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were attacking another throng of monster, trying to give her time to figure it out, nobody noticed that Sailor Moon was being beaten up by a monster.  
  
"HELP!" Sailor Moon screams as the monster slowly squeezed her, making it impossible for the Senshi Leader to free herself and hard for her to breath...  
  
An unspoken conversation passed between the soldier of the sea and the soldier of the sky. Leaping over the heads of the monsters, and occasionally using them as stepping-stones; Sailor Uranus leaves her soul mate to rescue her princess. A well aimed World Shaking frees Sailor Moon from the grasp of the monster, and another kills it.  
  
"You OK?" Sailor Uranus asks Sailor Moon as the senshi of the moon landed with a thud on the ground. "I will be." Sailor Moon says standing up rubbing her butt.  
  
Suddenly there was an excited chirping call from the gang surrounding Sailor Neptune. Sailor Uranus's color faded from her face. "No." She whispers to herself as she hacked through the monsters separating her from her soul mate.  
  
For what seemed an eternity to the Senshi of the Sky, she hacked and kicked her way through a sea of monsters, until finally she saw the sea senshi, lying on the floor, blood pouring from a wound on her torso. An unearthly cry escaped from the senshi's lips. By this time the others had realized that something was wrong, for never before had they seen Sailor Uranus in such a blind rage.  
  
Kneeling down beside her soul mate she felt for a pulse. It was weak, very weak, and in front of her eyes Sailor Neptune detransformed, her body glowing blue green before her civilian clothing reappeared. Sailor Uranus held her lover in her arms. "You'll be alright." She whispered, softly, brushing a hand through Michiru's hair. Kneeling beside her, Sailor Uranus was torn between staying beside Michiru or taking revenge on the monsters.  
  
The inner senshi all start to make their way towards the fallen senshi and her life mate but Sailor Moon stops them. "It might be best to leave them." She whispers, her voice full of emotion, but she knew how close the two outers were, and anyway there were still a dozen monsters that survived the carnage of the enraged Sky Senshi.  
  
After defeating the dozen of monsters they all surrounded Sailor Uranus and Michiru. The Sky Senshi powered down and then picked up her fallen mate, cradling her close to her body she walks to her car that was parked outside the park.  
  
The Inners also detransform and then chase after Haruka.  
  
"Haruka-San" Usagi calls, the blond tomboy pauses. "Where are you going? Is she alright?"  
  
"The hospital! No she's not." The racer said her voice strangled by emotion.  
  
After carefully placing the unconscious violinist in the passenger seat and fastening her seat belt, the tomboy vaults into the drivers seat and start the engine. "Get in" She snaps to the younger girls, who still in shock, obey without question. As soon as the four of them had squeezed into the back, Haruka revs the engine and squeals off, the car's speed quickly accelerating from rest to about 60 mph within seconds. Usagi yelps and Ami covers her eyes, yet they suspected the tomboy would speed to the hospital. 


	2. Race Against Time

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Characters in the series. I corrected a few spelling errors and grammatical errors. And thanks Jordan for pointing out that I used the word scout. This chapter is fairly short considering I wrote it during school. Please R&R.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Race Against Time  
  
The blonde tomboy glanced over to the unconscious violinist. "We'll be there in ten minutes." She whispered. The violinist was quite pale.  
  
Rei looked at Haruka in shock. "And how are we going to do that? The hospital is forty five minutes away!"  
  
Haruka chuckles. "Like this." She hit the gas petal, accelerating the car from 60 mph to a little over 90 mph.  
  
"But the police! They will pull us over for speeding." Usagi says worried. Already people were honking their horns as the convertible sped by. "Red LIGHT!" Usagi says watching the traffic light ahead, turn from yellow to red.  
  
The racer shook her head as she swerved the car, hitting the sidewalk to pass by the cars that were slowing for the light.  
  
"WATCH OUT!"  
  
An elderly gentleman muttered to himself as he was pulled out of the way by a younger man. "Fucking teenage drivers, always in a hurry."  
  
Sirens sounded. "Slow down." Makoto says as Minako holds on to the door and Rei for dear life.  
  
"Damn!" Haruka says as she quickly but safely decelerated her car. She looked over to Michiru who was still out cold. She reached over and stroked the marine colored hair.  
  
The officer walked over. "You we-"  
  
Before he could even start, Haruka cut him off. "Yes I know I was going three times the speed limit and that I could have my license revoked, however I have a valid reason. I am trying to save a dying friend." She says motioning to Michiru. Taking advantage of the stop, Ami had ripped part of her shirt to make a makeshift bandage and was busy trying to use it to slow the blood flow.  
  
"You should call the hospital." The police officer began, not sure on how to reply considering this was his first time with such a case.  
  
Ami shook her head. "She'd be dead by the time the ambulance got there. As it is she's near death, her chances of survival are higher if we take her considering Haruka is a racer."  
  
"Tenoh Haruka." The police officer said and the racer nodded. "Although this goes against my better judgment, I will call through to warn the others not to pull you over and call the hospital. However you will be getting a ticket in the mail."  
  
The racer nodded and as soon as the policeman had returned to his car, she was gone.  
  
Having been held up for about five minutes, the tomboy was even more of a hurry. Hearing a soft cough from Michiru, she glanced over. "We're almost there, hang on." She said slipping her hand into Michiru's. The hospital was already in view. She hit the gas again, soon they were going over 120 mph.  
  
Moments later Haruka quickly but safely parked the car, without sending any of the girls flying.  
  
As she took Michiru out of the car, cradling her close, the younger girls were getting out the car, all of their hair looking wind blown and many of them looking sick. Usagi put a hand to her mouth and ran to a tree where she vomited.  
  
Even with the hindrance of the police, they had made it to the hospital in about twelve minutes.  
  
The racer kicked open the door and walked over to the counter. The attendant just hung up. "You are Tenoh Haruka?" The racer nodded. "I just got off the phone with the police officer. Follow me."  
  
Still carrying her life partner, she followed the nurse. Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto and Usagi followed, whispering amongst themselves. 


	3. In the Hospital

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Please R&R. Sorry it took so long to update, I was writing it during school and also I've had a rough time recently, one of my friend's father's died. However here it is. There may be one or two more chapters, unless you think this is a good ending point?  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The Hospital  
  
Earlier.  
  
The racer kicked open the door and walked over to the counter. The attendant just hung up. "You are Tenoh Haruka?" The racer nodded. "I just got off the phone with the police officer. Follow me."  
  
Still carrying her life partner, she followed the nurse. Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto and Usagi followed, whispering amongst themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Place her on the table." The doctor says as soon as everyone had gathered into the small room.  
  
Haruka carefully laid her friend on the examination table. Before she straightened up, she gave her a soft kiss. ".Michiru." She whispered softly before taking a few steps backward so the doctor and nurse could examine her soul mate.  
  
"What's her name?" The nurse asked Haruka. "Michiru. Kaiou Michiru." Haruka answered.  
  
The nurse took the violinist's vital signs while the doctor inspected the wound. Several times the doctor looked up and muttered something. He also did a few things to stabilize her, attaching one of the monitors to her fingers.  
  
After what seemed like hours for the racer, the nurse finally ask her something. "Do you think you can help me weigh her and also get her height?"  
  
The tomboy shook her head. "No need, she's 5 feet, 4 inches and weighs 120 pounds."  
  
The nurse nods and writes that down. Then hands the clipboard over to the doctor who looks it over and nods. "She's lost a lot of blood and will need surgery, however before we can give her the surgery she needs a blood transfusion. Do you know her blood type?"  
  
Once again the racer volunteers an answer. "Her blood type is O." She says.  
  
"That's too bad, we don't have any O blood left. Perhaps one of you have the same type?" He asks hopefully.  
  
The racer shakes her head. "I have B blood." However Makoto raises her hand and Usagi looks down to the floor.  
  
The doctor turns to Makoto. "Would you be willing to donate blood to help her?" He asks and Makoto nods. "Good." The doctor says. "Are there any health problems that may affect your blood?"  
  
Makoto shakes her head. "I don't think so." The doctor nods. "We'll test the blood just in case." He says preparing to draw blood from Makoto. "Please take a seat."  
  
Makoto takes a seat and pulls up her sleeve so the doctor could access the vein easily. Usagi turned away as the doctor inserted the needle and drew about a pint of blood.  
  
"Just sit there and wait for the light headedness to pass." He says after he was done.  
  
"If you all will wait here I'll go test the blood and then we'll give it to Michiru." The doctor says as he leaves. The nurse also leaves.  
  
Makoto pulls down her sleeve. Hakura takes a seat near the unconscious violinist. "Thanks Makoto." She said glancing at the sitting girl.  
  
"Your welcome." She said with a shrug. Hakura whispered to the violinist, holding one of her hands between her. The whisperings meant nothing but were encouragement. The other girls talked quietly among themselves, Hakura paid them no heed.  
  
About ten minutes later, the doctor came in followed by the nurse who had some IV bags. "The blood's perfectly fine, we'll do the transfusion now." Taking the bag of blood, he gets a tube connects it to the bag and then to the needle and injects the needle into Michiru's arm. After the transfusion was complete he looked to the nurse. "Please hand me the IV." He asks and the nurse hands it over. The doctor attaches the IV to Michiru. "We'll take her to surgery now, Ms. Tenoh will you please place Ms. Kaiou on the rolling table ((AN: Don't know technical name.)) that's outside?"  
  
"Sure." Haruka said carefully picking up Michiru, careful not to disturb the IV in her arm. The nurse aided Haruka by carrying the IV. Haruka laid her down on the rolling stretcher and the nurse set up the IV on the corner of the stretcher.  
  
"I'm sorry but you will have to wait in the lobby." The nurse says as she and the doctor rolls Michiru to the surgery room. Haruka sighs and follows the other girls to the lobby.  
  
"She'll be fine, this hospital has a good reputation for delicate and risky surgeries." Ami says softly trying to cheer up the racer who despite the strong front was suffering inside. Haruka just grunted. Haruka paced the floor where as the other were sitting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fast forward to an hour and a half later.  
  
Usagi and Minako were in the cafeteria eating, Ami had went home to get her schoolbooks so she could do some work while she waited. Rei was walking outside to get a breath of air, so it was only Makoto and Haruka in the lobby.  
  
Haruka punched the wall again, some more of the plastering fluttered to the ground. *THUD!* Haruka growled. "What's taking so LONG? They could send someone out to tell us how she is."  
  
The secretary looks up. "Please stop that or I'll have to carry the security."  
  
"Do you want to have an arm wrestling match?" Makoto asked, trying to get Haruka to sit down.  
  
"Fine." She said taking a seat opposite of Makoto.  
  
As they were beginning the match, Usagi and Minako walked in, Usagi eating a donut.  
  
"What happened to the wall?" Minako asked.  
  
"Haruka used it as a punching bag." Minako said.  
  
Usagi and Minako looked at Haruka who just shrugged as she pinned Makoto's arm to the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fast forward to three hours later.  
  
Ami was reading a book. Minako and Usagi were sleeping. Rei was watching Makoto and Haruka who were having an arm wrestling match. It was probably the fiftieth such match between the two.  
  
The doctor walked in. The sudden noise of the door slamming shut startled Usagi and Minako out of their sleep, Usagi yelped as she landed on the floor.  
  
"We're done. She's going to be alright." The doctor said. Haruka let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Haruka looked at the doctor. "May we see her?"  
  
He nodded. "Sure follow me." 


	4. The Trials of Recovery

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Please R&R. Sorry I took so long to update, and then sorry for posting my report for school, this time I'm sure it's the right one, although I had to retype it considering I started the fifth chapter right after I finished the fourth and saved it as the same file. Any suggestions of what should happen are welcome.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The Trials of Recovery  
  
Ami was reading a book. Minako and Usagi were sleeping. Rei was watching Makoto and Haruka who were having an arm wrestling match. It was probably the fiftieth such match between the two.  
  
The doctor walked in. The sudden noise of the door slamming shut startled Usagi and Minako out of their sleep, Usagi yelped as she landed on the floor.  
  
"We're done. She's going to be alright." The doctor said. Haruka let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Haruka looked at the doctor. "May we see her?"  
  
He nodded. "Sure follow me."  
  
The girls followed the doctor who led them to a room in ICU. "She's in the Intensive Care Unit and in a drug induced coma, because we want to keep an eye on her and keep her from moving until we are sure that we took care of the internal injuries, all of them. You may spends some time with her but don't be too long. And only one at a time!" The doctor said and then left.  
  
Through an unspoken conversation it was determined that Haruka would go in first. After all she was the one closest to Michiru. She walked in the room and looked at Michiru's beautiful face. It was pale, but fortunately not as pale as before she went into surgery. "Michiru, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." She whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. She leaned over and kissed the violinist and then ran a hand through her own sandy hair. She sat there a moment not speaking but thinking, she took Michiru's hand in her own. Then after a moment she sang a song that Michiru had composed, in a voice, no more than a whisper. The words couldn't be heard outside the room, but the tone could, and it was reassuring albeit sad. After she finished the song she rose, and before leaving, kissed Michiru, again. "I don't know what to do without you." She whispered as she left.  
  
Usagi went in next. The first thing she did was apologize since she felt it was her fault she was hospitalized. Then not sure what to so since the violinist was in a coma she wished her a fast recovery and then left. Ami went in next and also unsure on what to say she commented on the reputation of the hospital and wished her well. Rei promised her that she'd do a fire reading, Makoto said as soon as she was well she's bring her some cookies and Minako wished her a quick recovery.  
  
After the visitations were over with, Haruka glanced at the clock it was five minutes till nine, she had to get the girls home, since they'd been out so long. "Come on I better get you home." She said as she ushered them outside and into her car. They drove in silence.  
  
Since Usagi's house was closest that's where she went first. At the sound of the car pulling up, Usagi's mother was out the door. "WHERE have you BEEN?" She started out, but Haruka interrupted "Sorry Mrs. Tsukino, she was with me, my best friend was hospitalized, and she was lending me emotional support." The racer said calmly. "Well in that case she should have called." Usagi looked down. "I know but I was too afraid for Michiru." Her mother sighed. "You better come in, I'm sorry to here about your friend." Haruka started the car and left, to drop off the others.  
  
She arrived at the house she and Michiru shared. She parked the car and then walked inside. She sat on the couch and sighed, her mind focused on Michiru. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She said over and over. After a while she stood up and went to the spare room that Michiru used as an art studio. She looked at the most recent work, it wasn't finished. It was a paining of a night sky. It reflects my own soul, Haruka thought to herself, since the raging tempest mirrored what she felt when she thought about Michiru.  
  
*RING-RING-RING* The phone shattered Haruka's meditative state. The racer walked, mechanically towards the phone and answered it. "Tenou Haruka speaking." Her voice was horse. "This is Rei, sorry to call so late, but I just completed a fire reading and it didn't look good. It showed a grave.Michiru's grave." Haruka said nothing, she just stood there numbly, as if she had been hit in her stomach, but it was much, much worse. She felt moisture running down her cheeks but couldn't speak. "Haruka?" Rei repeated herself several times, but each time she was answered by silence. After about a half hour, Rei whispered just five words. "I'm sorry, see you tomorrow." Then she hung up leaving Haruka standing there.  
  
In the morning Rei called the other girls to tell her what she had seen and what had happened on the phone. The girls couldn't believe that the usually strong racer was acting so out of character. They called several times but they couldn't get through, frustrated they decided to visit her, since each of them was secretly unnerved by what happened.  
  
They arrived at the house and looked at each other then Makoto raised her hand and knocked, the door swung open, since Haruka hadn't closed it correctly last night.  
  
Usagi and Minako gasped, exchanging shocked looks. Haruka stood there phone in hands, jaw open, obviously in a high degree of shock. Her eyes were bloodshot. Rei looked at her and was visibly shaken. "I shouldn't have told her what I saw."  
  
Ami shook her head. "It's not your fault."  
  
Rei and Ami slowly lead the racer to the couch and helped her sit down while Makoto went to the kitchen to make some herbal tea. Usagi looked at Haruka. "Its alright, Michiru will be fine, she will get better." She kept repeating this over and over. Makoto walked back in a couple of minutes later a cup of tea in her hands. She put the cup in the racer's hands, the strong fingers curling around the cup, and slowly, mechanically the racer lifts it to her lips and took a sip, and then another and another. Soon she finished the cup. "Thanks." She says and turns her gaze to Rei, her eyes were blood shot. "A-are you sure you saw w-what you s-saw?" She asked her voice dry, almost rusty, sounding. 


End file.
